


Goodnight Amralime

by Merfreak



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pretty simple, Short & Sweet, just a short fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfreak/pseuds/Merfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty short, just your classic "it's cold out, let's cuddle, and maybe kiss".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Amralime

**Author's Note:**

> I know this just skims over details and character development, but I just needed some nice, happy, Fili fluff, and I figured maybe some of you all do too ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tessa had been traveling with the company for many days now. She had seen the group when they were attacked by orcs, stepped in to help them, and had somehow become a member of their quest. Not that she was complaining; for the past few years of her life she’d been on her own, wandering, picking up odd jobs here and there, at least with the company she had food and companionship. Over the few days, she’d noticed one of the dwarves, Fili, was paying her attention. During their travels he’d be sure to walk next to her, making sure she didn’t fall behind. Not that she needed his help, mind you, but it was nice to have someone looking out for her. They finally grew to talking, and Tessa realized that she maybe cared about Fili as well. 

As they were crossing the mountain pass, Fili was in front of Tessa when the ground beneath them suddenly cracked. Tessa managed to jump across, but Fili was thrown back along with Kili and Dwalin. Tessa heard Fili yell her name as the legs of the stone giant moved, driving the group further apart. Tessa clung to the rock behind her, her soaked clothes clinging to her body. As the stone battle raged on, she suddenly saw the giant that Fili was standing on, fall. With horror, Tessa looked on as the ledge Fili, Kili, and Dwalin were standing on smashed into the side of the cliff. 

“Fili!” Tessa screamed, her voice sucked up by the storm. 

“No!” Tessa heard Thorin shout. Their little group rushed around the bend in the cliff to where they saw the other half fall. As they rounded the corner, they saw everybody lying on the ledge, dazed, but still very alive. 

As the group settled down inside the cave they had found, Tessa could feel her entire body shaking from the cold. She stoically ignored it however as she unrolled her bedroll. Tessa heard the clatter of firewood, and immediately perked up at the thought of a fire. Thorin quickly vetoed a fire though, and even though Tessa didn’t understand why, she wasn’t stupid enough to argue with him. Resigning herself to a restless night, Tessa let herself fall into a fitful sleep. 

Tessa couldn’t have been asleep for more than 2 hours when she re-awakened, but it was long enough for the rest of the company to have passed out. The cave was filled with snores and the occasional cough. Tessa sat up and let out a yawn as she let her eyes drift around the cave. Her gaze lighted upon Fili, who was sleeping off to her left a-ways. His long blonde hair lay in a mess around his face, and Tessa had to fight down the urge to run her hands through it. She let her eyes trace his features, and practically had a heart attack when he spoke.

“Didn’t you know it’s considered creepy to watch people while they sleep?” He said with a smirk.

“Fili!” Tessa inhaled. “I didn’t know you were awake,” she blushed. 

“I got stuck with guard duty, what’s your excuse?” Fili chuckled. 

“I was asleep, but I guess something woke me up,” Tessa said with a shrug. “Do you mind if I come join you?” 

“Course not,” Fili smiled. Tessa picked her way across the cave and finally sat down next to him, leaning against his side. “Mahal, you’re freezing!” Fili exclaimed. “Here,” He said, removing his jacket and placing it around Tessa’s shoulders. 

“Thank you,” Tessa said quietly. Fili draped an arm around her, and pulled her into his side, and Tessa let her head fall back to rest against him. “Do you ever think about how insane this…quest is?” Tessa finally murmured. 

“Only every day,” Fili sighed. After a while, Tessa began to feel his eyes drilling into her. She looked up and caught his sight, their eyes connecting. 

“Now who’s staring?” Tessa whispered. 

“My apologies,” Fili murmured as he lay one hand on the side of Tessa’s face, never breaking eye contact. Slowly Tessa saw his face move closer to hers, and she let her eyes flutter closed as his lips pressed into hers. 

Before Tessa had time to enjoy it, the kiss was over. “You should get some sleep,” Fili said softly. Tessa was about to argue, and then she had to stifle a yawn.

“Okay,” Tessa said. She quickly drew herself up to lightly kiss Fili again, before she lay down and tucked herself into his side. “Goodnight Fili,” she murmured. As she drifted off she heard Fili whisper.

“Goodnight, amralime.”


End file.
